


Heat with a Firelord

by bellninja28



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is an Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Avatar State, Bending (Avatar), Firelord(s) (Avatar), Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Verse, Past Aang/Katara (Avatar), Past Relationship(s), Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Republic City, Yaoi, Zuko is an Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellninja28/pseuds/bellninja28
Summary: Aang and Zuko have unknowingly pinned for each other since before the war ended. What will happen when Aang goes into heat during a visit with the Firelord?





	Heat with a Firelord

Zuko exhaled heavily, careful to make sure he didn’t blow smoke out his nostrils. That would have  _ surely _ given him away. He took another sip of the caffeinated tea in front of him. Although he was working just as hard as Aang on the plans for Republic City, sometimes these meetings got the best of him and his boredom simply took over. These meetings were pivotal to their plans, however, and Zuko forced himself to remain seated amongst the delegates, heads of state, and planners around the table. They were creating something new, beautiful, and absolutely integral to the rebuilding of their world and the unity of the nations. 

And somehow that notion wasn’t nearly as interesting as the monk across the table from him at this particular moment. Zuko smiled to himself. He and Aang had both grown into fine men in the years since the war had ended. While his own hair had grown long and lush, the Avatar still kept his head shaved. Zuko had to admit that the neatly trimmed beard Aang had allowed to grow in suited him well. It followed the defined angle of his chin, giving him a strong, masculine appearance that did nothing to lessen the peaceful presence he exuded. They had both gained the lithe muscle typical of warrior benders. Zuko’s eyes followed Aang’s hands as they moved a model building from one side of the city map closer to the center. They were graceful, beautiful hands. 

“I think that if we move the governance center closer to the middle of the city, it will be more accessible.” 

The Avatar’s deep voice was almost as impressionable as his words and Zuko used it to ground him to reality instead of thinking about where else those hands could be. 

“I want our governing body to be for the people.” 

Zuko watched Aang closely as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of the monk’s face. The Firelord frowned. Was it hot in here? He glanced around the table at the assortiment of individuals seated there. Everyone else looked comfortable as they focused on Aang. Zuko kept his eyes riveted to the Avatar too, but for a totally different reason. Aang was definitely sweating now and his hand shook as he ran a finger down the side of the model building.

“I want our people to feel like they have place here, like they matter as citizens. What do you think Zuko?”

The Firelord snapped to attention, although his keen eyes continued to assess his friend.

“I agree. Citizens should feel like they have a say in what happens in their city.”

Aang nodded. “Does anyone have concerns with that change?”

Zuko was concerned, but not with the building placement. He sniffed the air gently. It smelled mostly like Beta, which was entirely unsurprising sine betas usually made for the best diplomats. It probably explained why he, a high Alpha, struggled with silence and sitting for extended periods.  _ But wait _ \- Zuko sniffed again.  _ There _ . His head snapped around when his sensitive nose caught traces of temple spices and clean air. It was coming from Aang and getting stronger with every second. Zuko let the voices of the other delegates fade into the background as he watched Aang swallow heavily, his adam’s apple bobbing along his long throat. Sweat was beading on the monk’s chest now, clearly visible on the side of his torso not covered by his robes. Zuko’s eyes dropped to the one exposed nipple. It was pink, flushed, and erect with arousal. 

The Firelord ground his teeth together, Alpha saliva filling his mouth as his body prepped him instinctively for biting an omega. He swallowed it quickly, taking himself in hand. Just because his friend, the friend he had loved since they were teens, was going into heat did not give him the right to think about the other man in a sexual fashion. Zuko had known Aang was an Omega while he was still hunting the Avatar, but he had never let it cloud his judgement in their interactions. Sure, he had been very focused on capturing Aang during that time, and maybe he had become a little over-protective of the other man when he had joined team Avatar, but that didn’t mean….

Zuko shifted in his chair, glad his robes hid the half-mast he was currently sporting. Who was he kidding? His love wasn’t some adoration based on Aang’s status as the Avatar, or some logical formula he could explain away. It was real, based in a true relationship, and totally amplified by their sexual dynamics. To his knowledge, the Avatar had never taken a partner, only increasing the primal desire Zuko had. _Mark. Claim._ The Avatar certainly smelled umated and no bite decorated his neck.  For a while, everyone had thought Aang and Katara would get mated, but it became clear during that year after the war that a Beta just wasn’t going to be a good match for an Omega as strong as an Avatar Omega. He needed an Alpha. Zuko closed his eyes against the pinning in his heart. What Aang really needed right now was someone looking out for his interests.

The Firelord cleared his throat. 

“It seems like there is much to consider. Perhaps we should conclude for the day, rest on these ideas and options, and take a vote tomorrow after a fresh night of sleep?”

Heads bobbed in agreement so Zuko inclined his own toward Aang. 

“That settles it,” the Avatar concluded a little breathlessly. “Enjoy the evening meal and your rest.” 

It didn’t take long for the committee members to disperse, obviously relieved to be done with another day of meetings. Aang slumped into his chair as Zuko rounded the table.

“Thanks for that suggestion. I’m not feeling well. I must be coming down with something.” 

“Mmm,” Zuko hummed in agreement. “I can tell.” He pulled up a chair beside his friend, sitting close enough that their legs brushed. 

“Oh really?” Aang’s clouded eyes narrowed for a second. “I must not be hiding it well.”

“No, that wasn’t it.” Zuko placed a hand on the other man’s thigh. “I can smell you.” He made direct eye contact with Aang, whose expression opened with sudden realization.

“I’m going into heat.” The Firelord nodded as Aang sighed heavily. “I thought I had another month left. I’ve been pretty regular since the war. More or less anyway.”

Zuko studied the other man carefully. “My uncle used to tell me that an Omega’s cycle can be altered if the don’t feel safe anymore, lose a loved one, or experience other changes in regards to their mate or someone they’re courting. Have you been experiencing anything like that?”

The Avatar frowned. “The only time my cycle changed was when the war ended and you stayed here while I visited the water tribe to see Sokka and Katara.” He pulled at his robes like they were suffocating him. “It changes sometimes when I come back here to the fire nation, but I always thought that was because of the temperature.” Aang wiped at his forehead. “I’ve been here with you for a month, and now it’s catching me off guard.” 

Zuko’s eyes widened, taking in that information. Was it possible that Aang had developed a preliminary bond to him without either of them knowing it? The protective Alpha reared up inside him and Zuko took a deep breath.  _ Wrong move _ . Aang’s scent had increased, burning through Zuko with the aroma of spice and heat. Suddenly the Firelord’s little problem downstairs wasn’t so little anymore. He cleared his throat. 

“I think we should get you to your room so you don’t stink up the whole audience chamber.”

Aang laughed weakly. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.” He moved to stand, but his knees buckled and Zuko caught him before he hit the floor. The monk blinked, startled as Zuko re-arranged him so he fit securely in his arms. 

“Wow, it’s been a while since that happened.”

“You haven’t been eating or drinking enough recently.”

Aang laid his head on Zuko’s chest, starting a fluttering feeling inside the firebender. 

“I suppose that’s true.” 

“I’m going to carry you to your room.” 

Aang sighed. “Seems like I couldn’t walk there even if I wanted to.”

Zuko lifted the other man easily, his warrior’s strength serving him well as he moved down the corridor. He bit his lip when Aang nuzzled into his shirt.

“Zuko, have I ever told you that you smell good?”

The Firelord clenched his jaw. “I don’t think so.”

“Well, you do.” Aang nuzzled some more. “Very good Sifu Hotman.”

Zuko’s curiosity got the better of him. “What do I smell like?”

“Like cedar burning, smouldering and sensual.”

Zuko choked. “Sensual?” He glanced down at Aang, finding lust in the other man’s eyes.

“Yeah, you’ve always smelled that way. Can you take me to  _ your  _ room?”

Zuko paused in the hallway. “Why do you want to go to my room?”

Aang sighed. “Because it smells better there.” 

The firebender’s eyes bulged. “You want to nest in my room?”

Aang nodded. “Feels safer there.”

Zuko exhaled, hanging onto the one piece of this whole scenario that made sense. He turned down a different corridor and rounded the corner sharply. He almost kicked the door down before carrying Aang across the threshold. If he didn’t set the other man down soon and remove himself for a moment, he might do something they would both regret. He laid Aang on the bed and immediately turned around and fetched all the blankets and pillows he had in various places around the chamber. The airbender watched him with hooded eyes before accepting the offering. Zuko tried to turn away as Aang followed his instincts, arranging the bedding and soft items on the bed in a way that suited him. Nesting was a private affair, usually something only mates were allowed to watch, and Zuko felt like he was seeing something undeniably erotic. Pride swelled in his chest. The Omega had chosen  _ his _ room to nest in because he felt safe there, because he felt safe with  _ Zuko _ . The Firelord gasped when Aang rubbed his face on the sheets, scent-marking them.  

“Aang, are you sure about that?”

The airbender paused, licking his lips. His scent was even thicker now, if that were possible. “Sure about what?  
The color had drained from Zuko’s face. “Do you know what you’re doing? You’re nesting in my room...scent-marking my sheets-” His voice broke when Aang peeled off his outer robe and sash, leaving only his leggings. 

“Yes Zuko,” the Avatar’s voice was clear and certain, even if his eyes were almost burning with their intensity as they landed on the Firelord. 

“I don’t - I don’t want to overstep my boundaries or misinterpret…” Zuko tried, transfixed as the man he desired most in the world ground his hips into the mattress. 

“I haven’t known how to tell you Zuko,” the airbender panted. “I thought about my choices for a long time, but then this heat came and now my only true choice is clear.” He met Zuko’s gaze dead on. I want you to be my mate, if you’ll have me.”

Zuko froze, feeling like the air had been kicked out of him.  _ Aang wanted him as a mate _ ? 

“How - how long have you known you...wanted me?”

“Ah! Since shortly after you joined us.”

Zuko watched as his potential partner flipped over. The hard bulge was evident in his leggings now and Zuko couldn’t tear his eyes away as Aang ground his the heel of his hand into his erection. Suddenly, Zuko was moving toward the bed faster than he could even consciously recognize. The alpha in him was rearing up, and he pressed his hands on either side of Aang’s head as he claimed the Avatar’s lips with his own. Aang’s scent exploded in the room, enveloping Zuko in a classic Omega lure as their tongues swept around each other. When they parted for breath, Zuko ground their hips together, gasping at the hardness he felt rubbing against his own.

“It’s been five years Aang! Spirits! Why didn’t you say anything?”

The airbender had the audacity to blush. “How are you supposed to tell your hot firebender friend that every time you see him, all you can think about his having him on top of you with his teeth in your neck and his dick in your ass?” 

Zuko growled, licking the side of his lover’s neck. He divested himself of his own robes while Aang stripped off his leggings. Any blood that hadn’t already been in Zuko’s cock rushed south as he saw his lover’s manhood spring free of its’ confinement. Aang’s member was shorter but a little thicker, pale with a flushed tip. The Avatar turned a lovely shade of pink under the attention, but Zuko could smell the slick as he tossed their clothing away from the bed. 

“I’ve wanted to be your mate for so long.”

It was Aang’s turn to frown. “Now why didn’t  _ you  _ say anything?”

Zuko pulled back a little, sadness crossing his features briefly. “You’re the Avatar Aang, a beautiful, powerful Omega. You could have anyone, and I’m just...just…”

“An incredibly attractive, powerful Firelord Alpha whom I happen to have completely lost my marbles over. That’s part of why Katara and I never worked out. She realized I had it bad for you. I just...wanted to make sure I was ready to be mated. Once I was ready, there just was no good way to tell you.”

Zuko lowered his head, scenting Aang all along his chest and neck. “You were practically screaming at me over the table with your scent.” 

Aang gasped as Zuko started sucking on that one nipple that had been so exposed earlier. “I couldn’t focus during that meeting.” 

Zuko released the nipple with a pop. “What were you thinking about?”

Aang squirmed and his erection bobbed with the movement. “You.”

Zuko loomed over his prey, erotic and dominant. “Aang, tell me.”

“I was -gah!” Aang gasped as he rubbed their cocks together. “I was thinking about what you might have hiding under all those robes you wear. How you could fill me and about how it would feel so good.”

Zuko felt a fresh wave of slick spill out of his omega and he rubbed the unscarred side of his face over his mate’s chest, marking him.

“Mine.”

“Yes, yours,” the Avatar panted. 

Zuko moved his hands over Aang’s legs moving closer to their target. “I’m going to bite you, mark you, scent you so everyone knows who you belong to.”

Aang cried out at the words as his partner lifted his legs and folded them over his chest. Zuko dove down, using his tongue in broad strokes to lap at his lover’s hole. The airbender wiggled his muscled bottom as Zuko added a little heat to his tongue, all the while lavishing attention to the sweet pucker he had wet dreams over.

“Look at you my mate. So ready for me, so open. You’re wet just thinking about it. You can’t know how many times I wanted to see you like this.” Aang’s entrance winked at him. This was ridiculous. Aang was the most powerful being on the planet, but Zuko felt like he held the world in his hands. 

Aang was shaking now. “Fuck Zuko, I need you already. Please don’t make wait. I know I’m supposed to be patient as the Avatar, but I think I’ve been patient long enough! 

Zuko moved back up Aang’s body positioning himself at that ready entrance. “Are you sure this isn’t just the heat talking? I want to make sure…”

“GOD! I’VE BEEN SURE FOR ALMOST A DECADE!”

Zuko chuckled, knowing that impatience  _ was  _ the heat talking, but his heart was satisfied. Aang truly wanted him as a mate for life. Zuko slid into his lover slowly, eliciting a low moan from the airbender. He grit his teeth as he bottomed out.

“Spirits, you’re tight.”

“Fuck, I knew you’d be huge,” Aang panted. “Hiding it from me all this time in those huge robes of yours.You feel so good.”

Zuko withdrew and thrust back in, less gentle this time now that he was more certain of Aang’s desire. I’ll give it to you now.” 

When his lover started thrusting back, Zuko kicked it into the next gear, snapping his hips with a steady rhythm. They were equal men after all, and Zuko was thrilled to have an active partner. Aang moaned lustfully as the slick sounds of their coupling filled the air and his back arched in pleasure. The Firelord’s chest swelled with pride as he satisfied his omega. Aang made eye contact with him, a devious look in his eye. Suddenly, in a rush of air, his lover slipped out from under him and Zuko found himself thudding to his back into the mattress. The airbender floated down on top of him and before Zuko could blink, Aang was grasping his turgid member and lowering himself until he was fully sheathed again. The firebender’s mouth dropped open as Aang thrust himself up and down on his cock in the most erotically masculine display of omega passion Zuko had ever seen. It turned the Firelord on more than he knew was possible. 

He gaped at Aang as the other man threw his head back and pumped his hips with wild abandon. 

“Zuko, you have no idea how good you feel.”

The Firelord’s brain finally came back online and he put his hands on Aang’s hips, meeting his thrusts.

“God Aaang, I’m going to fill you so full you’re going to burst.”

The Avatar was panting heavily now, an even deeper flush spreading across his chest. 

“Zuko, I’m going to - I’m, I’m gonna” 

His lover was coming, clenching around the base of his cock while his back arched sinfully. Aang threw his head back, and he ejaculated straight into the air. The tattoos on his body lit up and he moaned in sheer pleasure. Growling, Zuko thrust one last time into that tight heat and released his load. As Aang slumped over, Zuko surged forward in a show of Alpha strength and flipped them again, shoving his knot into the airbender as it inflated. Aang moaned softly and wiggled further down onto the organ, milking the last few drops from Zuko’s sack. Without hesitation, the Firelord leaned forward and bit his lover’s mating gland, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh that would testify to their bond forever. Despite the pain, Aang sighed softly. 

“Now everyone will know.”

“Mine” the Firelord growled again. 

“I always was,” Aang murmured, lulled into the recovery sleep omegas passed in and out of between bouts of sex during their heats. Zuko pulled his mate close, attentive of their current tie. He nosed into Aang’s neck and a deep purr emanated from his chest, the rumble of a satisfied alpha. Zuko thought back to the years in his life when he had hunted the Avatar. He smiled to himself. He had been so determined to capture the Avatar for honor. Little did he know that as an adult, he would accomplish that impossible feat. He had done it, but not for honor.  _ For life.  _

 


End file.
